


Your Empire Desk: My Nemesis

by Somberio



Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Hand Jobs, I mean who isn’t, Immortal Husbands Adjacent, Luca Marinelli Cinematic Universe, M/M, Majid is horny for Fabio and his thighs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sortof, abused work appliances, tog adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somberio/pseuds/Somberio
Summary: Fabio denies Majid sexy times because he has work to do. Majid being Majid decides it's a good idea to just duck under the desk and get him undone with his mouth. Which is great, really, until Ricca comes back from his errands.
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro/Majid Zamari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Your Empire Desk: My Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic in like 15 years and it had to be 1. in English and 2. PWP, none of which I have done before -- so proceed with caution I guess?
> 
> This was prompted by the 4th gif of [that Zingaro gifset](https://mickeymirandas.tumblr.com/post/633151008857522176/fabio-says-dont-forget-to-sanitize) and his pretty satin shirt at the beginning of the movie 👌👌

Majid likes to think he is a patient man. No, really, he is. When Fabio's lapdogs had finally decided to leave the place to go god knows where, Majid had wasted no time and had caged Fabio against his desk, pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck. To his dismay, Fabio had only pushed him off with a distracted "Not now, I've got work to do". And Majid had not pouted at that. Not at all. He understands. Work is important. _But_. It is now well in the afternoon and Fabio has been typing furiously for the better part of the last 3 hours, paying him no mind.

Majid is spread lazily on the couch, watching the other man work, entirely focused on his screen. Too focused to Majid's liking. Fabio hadn't even looked his way when he had decided to work out to pass the time. Not even a glance. And Majid is getting bored. Most importantly he is getting horny, has been for quite some time actually, watching Fabio lost in his work, frowning at his screen, lips parted slightly, red and shiny from worrying them too much. Majid wants to lick them. To bite them. He stares for a while longer, picturing them stretched wide around him, recalling the little moans Fabio would let out on his knees, as he allowed the lazy drag of Majid's cock in and out of his gorgeous lips. How intense his gaze was then, as he looked up at him through his lashes, wet with unshed tears as he took him deeper still.  
Majid likes those tears on Fabio. He especially likes them rolling off his face as his thighs shake with the effort of rising and falling on his lap, desperate, as he gets closer and closer to completion, but not quite managing to get there on his own. Digging his fingers mercilessly into Fabio's strong thighs to flip them over and press him into the mattress is the only logical answer to the lovely needy sounds he lets out as he fails yet again to find the right angle.  


Majid sighs. Fabio's thighs truly are a work of art. Too bad they had to replace his old desk after a particularly intense session that left it broken in half, and Fabio with purple bruising on his back and ass. Fabio had given him the cold shoulder for a few days for that one, and bought a new desk with, Majid deplored, a built-in back panel. Probably on purpose. After all, the sight of Fabio's spread legs bouncing as he worked had been the instigator of that sexy debacle. Still, Majid could now only turn to his imagination to picture those lovely thighs as he was exiled to the other side of that traitorous desk.

The pen Fabio had been absently playing with suddenly slips from his fingers and rolls to the floor and under the desk, disappearing from Majid's sight. Fabio seems to assess it for a few seconds. With a tiny sigh, he decides against picking it up, and resumes his typing. Majid grins. He gets up then, walking slowly toward Fabio, who, this time, does tear his gaze from his screen to throw him a quizzical look.  


\- "What are you doing?" he asks, growing more suspicious as Majid grins, stepping behind the desk with him.  


He says nothing, simply crouching to the floor, his hand on one of Fabio's thighs, to retrieve the lost item. He takes his time to reach it, letting his hand slide a bit higher, putting the slightest bit of pressure on his inner thigh.  


\- "Majid" Fabio warns, leg twitching slightly.  


Ignoring his tone, Majid grabs the pen and puts it back onto the desk, before nonchalantly placing his hand on Fabio's other thigh, grinning up at him.  


\- "I'm working"  


\- "You are" he replies and, keeping his eyes locked to Fabio's, starts to move his hands up and down his thighs. "Don't let me distract you" he adds, grin still very much in place.  


Fabio huffs but lets him. He turns his attention back to his screen, pointedly ignoring him.

For a few minutes Majid is content with just caressing Fabio's tempting thighs, reveling in the thickness in his palms, their firmness on his fingertips. He kneeds them still as he bends down to kiss and nose at them, humming low in his chest as he feels their warmth on his lips through the fabric.  


When Fabio silently lets his legs slide open, just enough, Majid smiles. Settling more comfortably between them, he grabs and nibs softly at one, pushing his thumb in tiny circles on the soft inner part of the other. He lets his teeth drag against the clothed skin as he travels higher, his nails as he slides back towards his knee. Fabio's pants are tight around his thighs and the fabric just thin enough for him to feel Majid's breath falling hotly on his way up.  


In the near silence of the room, Fabio's breathing is all Majid can hear, getting steadily harsher under his attentions. The typing as ceased. Majid hums, pleased. His thumb hovers dangerously close to Fabio's crotch, and he can feel the slightest twitch of his hips as it does. He bites down on Fabio's clothed thigh and is rewarded by a breathy moan escaping from the other man's lips. _There we go_.  
Majid resumes his nibbling and open-mouthed kisses on Fabio's thigh, moving higher still. The warmth of his breath is falling closer and closer to where Fabio wants him, but he takes his time to get there.  
When he finally does, Majid presses both hands high on Fabio's thighs, and puts his mouth to the front of his pants. The pressure is light, barely there, but enough for Fabio to inhale sharply and try to move his hips closer. Majid pushes back on his thighs, careful not to hit his head on the underside of the desk, and the sudden distance elicits a small whine of disapproval.

-"shhh, let me just-" He snakes his hands under both of Fabio's thighs, lifting them smoothly and letting them rest on his shoulders. "There, better" he whispers in a smile, meeting Fabio's heated gaze.  


Petting his thighs and hips lazily, Majid lets himself look for a bit. At Fabio's broad shoulders heaving as his arousal takes over, at his face and neck starting to turn a beautiful shade of pink, and at his bottom lip, bitten red, held between his teeth. Majid licks his lips and tears himself regretfully from the sight. _Not yet_. He puts his attention back between Fabio's legs, and starts mouthing at his clothed arousal in earnest.  
His breath is hot against Fabio, and the pressure deliciously torturous. A shaky breath leaves Fabio's lips.  
Unsteady hands settle on Majid's shoulders, and that's permission enough for him to start nibbling there, fake-biting, putting increasingly more pressure. He drags his nails down Fabio's hips and under his shaky thighs, and then back up again, scratching at the inner seams of his pants. He lets himself enjoy the contented sighs pushing past Fabio's parted lips, humming against him.

When he feels Fabio's hand at the nape of his neck, Majid trails his hands up his thighs, his hips, his sides, pulling Fabio's shirt out of his pants on the way. They stay there for a moment, petting his stomach, his sides, his back. Majid's nails trace their way back down across his back and hips then, fingers finishing their languid dance on his belly. Caressing the soft skin there with his thumbs, he brings his teeth to Fabio's zipper and pulls it down carefully. Popping the button and pulling the pants down a few inches comes easily after, and Majid can't help but return to placing open-mouthed kisses to Fabio's thighs, worrying the tiny peek of skin with his teeth.  
Fabio humors him for about 2 minutes before guiding his head back between his legs. Majid's grin deepens at the sight of the distinct bulge pushing against his briefs. That earns him a harsh pinch on the shoulder.

\- "Someone's impat-" Majid's mocking jab dies down in his throat as a door slams somewhere close and heavy footsteps resonate in the halls, coming their way, fast.  


\- "Fuck fuck-" Fabio curses as he tries to both pull Majid back to his feet and make himself more presentable at the same time. 

It's about how effective as expected and Majid does _not_ move from his spot. Fabio looks at him, eyes wide, pupils blown. Majid only smiles up at him. Whoever comes in won't be able to see him there, won't notice him at all. As long as he stays quiet. He tells him as much and feels Fabio shuddering sweetly against him. It's too late anyway, as the door to the office is swiftly pushed open. 

Ricca. Of fucking course. 

Majid can't help but roll his eyes. Count on that fucker to come barging in at the worst moment possible.  


The look Fabio gives him as he turns to his friend lets him know that the interruption is thankfully not enough to kill the mood. Looking up from his lap to Fabio's feigned indifference, Majid waits.  
A few minutes pass.  
At the 5 minutes mark, a hand slowly slides back down to where he kneels, nails scrathing his scalp, and pulls him close. _Message received_.

As he gets his mouth back on Fabio's clothed cock, he can feel him shivering. Fabio valiantly continues his conversation with the intruder as Majid rubs him with his nose and mouth, letting the motion and warmth steadily bring him to full hardness. Majid grins against his hardening length, hearing Fabio's breath hitch. _Oh he is loving this_.  
Majid brings his hands back to Fabio's thighs then, caressing the exposed skin. His nails soon join the motion as his mouth kisses its way up to the hem of Fabio's underwear. He plays with the elastic with his teeth, sinking his nails in Fabio's naked under-thighs. Fabio visibly swallows down a moan, and his gaze finds his for a second, slightly alarmed, but just as aroused. 

" _Do not_ " they say. 

Majid only shrugs, grin wide, and lowers the hem of the constricting piece of clothing just enough for the head to peek out. He gives it a quick kiss. Then another. And then he lowers his head and takes it in his mouth. Fabio lets out a small gasp, breathing faltering for a moment before picking up quicker. Ricca doesn't seem to notice, so Majid keeps going. He sucks on the tip, lets his tongue dance on the sensitive skin.  
Fabio's grip is crushing the poor pen that started the whole thing. Majid can see him desperately try to keep quiet. It only makes him want to try harder. Push his luck. He wants to see him on the verge of frustrated tears. Tease him until he snaps and yells at Ricca to get out and let him "work in peace". So he does. He takes more of him in his mouth, lowering his briefs in the process, and moves his hands higher under Fabio's thighs. His movements are limited if he wants to keep quiet enough. Licking is pretty much the only viable option as long as the fucker is in the room with them, so he lets his tongue slide against Fabio's length absently, teasing at the slit and the underside. Then he takes him silently in his mouth again.  
He can feel Fabio's legs shaking in his grip, his hips pushing ever so slightly back against his lips, so he stops.

Abandoning the wet tip to the cool air, Majid's mouth goes back to Fabio's thighs. A choked whine manages to escape Fabio's lips. Ricca is still talking somehow, so Majid lets his head rest on one of Fabio's thighs and opts for slipping his fingers under his briefs, caressing the delicate skin where his thighs meet his ass. He drags his fingers higher then, to his perineum, and down again, teasing.  
Fabio's breathing is heavy and loud to Majid's ears. But their company remains none the wiser.  
As Majid resumes the soft biting of his thigh and slides a finger between his cheeks Fabio risks a warning glance towards him. 

" _Behave_ " it says. 

But of course Majid ignores him, knowing full well what the current situation does to him. _More_. A harsh pinch to his shoulder here, a kick to his leg there, Fabio is getting more and more worked up. _More_. Majid slides his finger farther, tip caching on Fabio's rim, biting down hard on his sensitive thigh.

\- "Oh fuck" Fabio cries, belatedly bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.  


\- "What?"  


Fabio scrambles for an excuse, trying to ignore Majid's inquisitive fingers.  


\- "I- I just remembered!.. Tazzi! Tazzi wanted to talk to you about something. Details of our next job possibly?" 

Patting himself on the back for coming up with this lie, Fabio informs Ricca of Tazzi's possible whereabouts and the nuisance finally _finally_ leaves.  
When the main door slams shut, Fabio looks back at him, midway between pissed annoyance and frustrated arousal.  


\- "You fucking bast- Ah"  


Not missing a beat, Majid had pulled the vexing underwear under his ass and as far down Fabio's thighs as he could in his current position, swallowing him down in one swift motion. As he sucks him enthusiastically, he can hear his moans growing louder, more desperate. He straightens his back then, pushing Fabio's legs higher with him.

\- "Majid-" his head falls back onto his desk chair as blunt nails start kneading his ass and thighs again "Majid wait-" he tries again. He's getting close.  


Majid pulls off and noses at him instead, licking and biting at the soft skin of his hips. He pulls his shirt back up, nails dragging across his chest and down again, against his cheeks, along his crack and lower still.  


\- "Fuck-" Fabio cries as the tip of his finger pushes against his rim.  


Nothing they can do here, but a promise nonetheless.  
Majid jerks him quickly, gliding down the slicked length easily, gathering more precome and sliding back to play with his rim.  
Fabio's breathing is erratic, sweat pooling on is collarbone, mouth slack, and eyes scrunched shut in pleasure. His thighs jerk and pull Majid reflexively closer, caging him. All he can see, hear, smell, and feel is Fabio, and that in itself is enough to get him harder. Majid revels in the high keen he earns as he licks at Fabio's perineum, and scraps his teeth gently at the base of his cock. Fabio lets out a low, shaky moan that drags Majid’s attention back to his lips. His gorgeous abused lips. And suddenly all he wants is taste them, lick them, bite them, abuse them some more. He lets go of Fabio’s leaking cock, swiftly gets up between Fabio’s legs and rids them of the unwanted clothing, dropping it messily on the desk. Fabio lets out a surprised whimper at the sudden change of pace. Majid steps back into Fabio’s space, freeing his own aching cock, and slides it against Fabio’s, jerking them both.

\- "Oh fuck-" Fabio moans again.  


And this time Majid is right there and claims his mouth hungrily. He licks and bites the reddened lips, slides his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him, claiming him. Fabio sobs into the kiss, the urgent slide of their hips together almost enough but not quite. He is so so close. So Majid abandons the comfort of Fabio’s lips, slicks two fingers on the wetness between them, and pushes them against Fabio’s rim, biting on his neck, hard. Fabio comes in a silent cry.  
Majid claims his mouth again, jerking himself to completion, coming in long stripes across Fabio’s thighs and chest.  
He rests his head on Fabio’s shoulder as they both come down. He can feel Fabio’s hand at the back of his neck, stroking soothingly, regaining control over his breathing. 

When Majid has the strength to move again, he grabs the discarded pants and cleans them both up.  
A final kiss to Fabio’s lips, and Majid stretches and puts himself back into his pants, assessing the mess he’s made of the other man with obvious satisfaction.

Fabio’s gaze is still heavy, hair stuck to his flushed face, lips raw. The bite mark on the pale skin of his neck like a brand. Majid breaks into a lazy smile, petting Fabio’s thighs lightly, and hums at the sight of his handiwork.  
He step aside when Fabio decides to get up and watches him smooth his shirt back down, plump ass peeking out. Majid takes his chance and pulls Fabio closer. He noses underneath his jaw, breathing him in, and snakes his arms around him, squeezing his inviting cheeks. The weak slap he gets for it is just for show, so he keeps the other man close a little longer, kissing his neck, his shoulder, and the top of his chest, peeking out of his perpetually half-opened shirt.  


When Fabio reaches for his forgotten pants though, he freezes. _Uh oh_. Majid can see the moment Fabio realizes that his pants are ruined. He is going to snap. So Majid does what seems to be the most sensible thing to do: he backs up, rounds the desk slowly, and runs out of the room as fast as he can.  
The angry "Majid!!" reverberating in the empty space only makes him laugh harder. 

\- - -

When he arrives the next morning, he is greeted by one of Ricca's particularly cold stares.


End file.
